This invention relates generally to diagnostic systems for networked electronics and more specifically to diagnostic systems for electrical connections in networked electronics.
Modern electrical systems employ networks to reduce the number of conductors needed to implement ever-increasing electrical functionality. In a typical networked system, a central application computer executes a software program to implement a particular function. The application computer receives input data from a number of input sources such as switches and sensors. The software program then evaluates the input data and thereupon makes a determination to effect an output. The output is then converted to physical action by an output device such as an electrical motor or lamp. Communication between the input sources, application computer, and output devices takes place over the network.
In the event of a breakdown of a component in the networked system, a technician must generally be employed to find the cause of the breakdown. In making a diagnosis, the technician often relies on diagnostic routines contained in the software program and executed by the application computer. These diagnostic routines often execute under the assumption that the network wiring connection is intact between the application computer and the related input sources and output devices. If the wiring connection is intact, the control computer almost always accurately diagnoses the source of the breakdown and the technician is likely to effect repair in a single attempt. If the wiring connection is broken however, or only intermittently closes the requisite electrical connection, the control computer is likely to arrive at an erroneous conclusion as to the cause of the breakdown. In this case, the technician will be led by the control computer to erroneously replace an input source or output device. After erroneously making the replacement the technician will then discover the system remains in a state of disrepair. The technician is then left to traditional tools and problem solving methods to discover the broken wiring connection.
Therefore, a diagnostic arrangement is needed for determining whether the wiring connections are intact in a network system.
Accordingly, a diagnostic arrangement is provided in accordance with the present invention for determining whether the wiring connections are intact in a network system.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, an open-circuit detection apparatus is provided for detecting whether a connection is closed between a local node and a remote node.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for determining whether a connection is closed between a local node and a remote node.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.